Users of the beam lines 7-1 and 9-1 receive hands-on training in the use of the MAR300 and MAR345 imaging plate detector systems for protein crystallography data collection and data processing. In addition, all documentation has been put on the World Wide Web for local and remote Internet access. User groups make extensive use of the web-pages during preparation of their trip and while being onsite. Many researchers also use the SSRL web-pages for trips to or while at other synchrotron sources.